This core has three objectives: (i) maintain and upgrade PARC's existing enclave offering the highest level of data security and protection, the Limited Access Data Room (LADR), including support for a data manager with responsibilities for vetting output, providing hard or electronic copies of vetted output, installing new data sets for authorized PARC Associates, and maintaining the data safe; (ii) developing an encrypted network to provide secure exchanges of research materials between PARC Associates and their off-site collaborators; and, (iii) creating and maintaining a "virtual private network" with fire walls within the McNeil Building for users of secure data requiring a lower level of data security and protection, such as that now afforded by non-network machines in locked private offices.